


It's Always Been You

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's move to Conway leaves him feeling lost-- but Kris Allen, a fellow classmate, might just turn out to be everything he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshman Year

The first time Adam Lambert laid eyes on Conway's main street, it was a very holy fuck moment. Because, seriously, traffic was moving along easily and jesus, was there not one solitary building in this entire fucking town over six stories high?

Neil was whining about something or other in the back seat, and between that and his own horrified observations, he at first didn't hear his mother saying something directed at him. Because his mom really had to get a job in middle-of-fucking-nowhere? He already missed the roar and bustle of L.A. traffic, and they'd been here for all of eight minutes.

His mom's voice finally filtered through to him as she repeated herself. "Adam. What do you think?"

"Oh, it's, um. Cute," Adam replied, biting his lip and starting to feel like hitting his head off the dashboard was a good idea, because. Really.

They took a right turn off the main street, and a few minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of a little gray house, four walls completely unconnected to other people.

Thirty minutes later, Adam was face-planting into the naked mattress of his new room, feeling like this entire fucking place was some other universe completely alien to everything he loved and had been accustomed to before.

Fuck.

~

Adam was pretty much positive that his first day at Conway's high school was going to be a disaster-- he was joining right in the middle of the year-- and that belief was strengthened considerably when, come Monday, he trotted through the little school, adjusting his backpack over his shoulder and determinedly ignoring the dozens of eyes, and the occasional whisper and snicker, following him as he wandered around, trying to find Ms. Williams class. Apparently the kids here weren't used to big gay new kids with tight jeans and dyed emo hair. Which really wasn't a surprise.

He found the classroom about six seconds before the bell rang, and, thankfully, the teacher spared him just a disapproving look before assigned him a seat, foregoing the class introduction.

Adam had stubbornly refused to tone down his image at all for the first day, what he thought of as a personal 'fuck you' to the city that seemed to train an unfriendly, disapproving eye on his antics. So, his usual eyeliner rimmed his blue-gray eyes, and his nails were painted a glossy black. Which, in the end, resulted in a whole lot of rather irritating staring. He felt something like the newest freaky animal put on display in the zoo to be gaped at.

Everyone who dared to meet his eyes looked both curious and freaked out, and Adam almost laughed at that.

Jesus, he missed L.A. like fuck already.

~

By fourth period, things were looking up a little bit, atleast. Mostly because, in Biology, he ended up sitting next to a bluesy-looking guy that he soon found to be a kindred musical spirit-- his name was Matt, and he was the one person he'd met so far that easily slipped into conversation with him, not staring at his rings or nail polish or eyeliner or whateverthefuck.

They spent most of the class murmuring to each other behind the teacher's back, debating music and laughing quietly, and by the end of class they had reached the agreement that "Closer" was indeed the best NIN song, and that the Jonas Brothers made them want to gag themselves.

Afterwards, on the way to the lunchroom, Adam dared to think that maybe he'd actually have somewhere to sit today-- considering that Matt hadn't ditched him yet.

"Yeah, my friends are all musical geniuses, basically," Matt told him as they went through the lunch line, grabbing their trays. "I play the piano and sing a little, too, but nothing like them."

"My L.A. school gave up on trying to teach me musical instruments when I decided that my trumpet would make a good hat in fifth grade," Adam replied, and Matt laughed, leading him across the busy lunchroom to a table off to the left, a tight knot of people sitting at one end of it. Adam scanned the group, hopeful with what he saw-- they seemed to be at least a similiar breed to his friends back in L.A., Brad, Cass, Alisan and Scarlett.

"Hey, guys," Matt greeted the group, setting his food down and motioning Adam down next to him. "This is Adam, a.k.a. chic new kid from L.A. Adam, this is Megan"-- the pretty blonde with a quirky smile at the end of the table gave him a wave-- "Allison,"-- a girl with dyed flaming red hair flashed him a smile-- "And that guy spacing out over there is our Krissifer. With a K."

Adam's eyes settled on the short, petite little guy Matt had pointed out last, and he took in the tousled brown hair and big, soulful eyes with interest. He was pretty, very pretty-- maybe even more so than Brad. (Yeah, Brad would probably stab him if he heard him say that.)

"Shut up," the guy-- Kris-- laughed, throwing a grape at Matt before turning to look at Adam, flashing him a shy, pretty much completely adorable smile. "Hey."

"Don't mind his general spaciness, Adam," Allison advised. "He's like that after music class. Betcha he was still pondering his 'Hey Jude' arrangement," she finished, popping a french fry into her mouth.

"Better than pondering how hot Justin Cywinski's backside is, like someone," Kris shot back, ducking a slap from Allison with a laugh.

"But oh my god, that's the best thing ever!" Adam exclaimed, then blushed as everyone turned to stare blankly at him, Matt finally breaking into laughter beside him, followed by the others.

"I meant Hey Jude!" Adam choked out helplessly, batting ineffectively at Matt and giggling.

"That was good, man," Kris chuckled once the hysterics had quieted down somewhat, and Adam firmly peeled his eyes away from the sharp cut of his jaw and the gleaming brightness of his grin. "But you like the Beatles too?"

The rest of lunch passed quickly in an easy stream of conversation, and Adam could tell how long these people had been friends, with how easily they poked and prodded at each other, teasing and arguing good-naturedly-- but, surprisingly, for the first time since he arrived, he didn't feel like an outcast. The conversation was always effortlessly encompassing him as well, none of the awkward silences new kids usually find themselves in.

Just as Adam was beginning to think that maybe this school wasn't going to be that bad afterall, his gaze landed on the table across from them-- it was full of boy's that most likely made up most of the school's sports enrollments. A half dozen on the end of the table were looking at him, smirking and snickering to each other as they eyed his hair and clothes. The first to notice him looking back leaned in and murmured something to the group, sending them into fits of raucuous laughter.

Adam's lips tightened into a thin line, and he dropped his gaze back to the tabletop-- just in time to see Allison, eyes narrowed, pick up a french fry from her tray and throw is discreetly at the guys now-turned head. It made direct contact with his ear, and Adam burst into laughter as he looked confusedly around.

"Nice one," Adam chuckled, high-fiving Allison across the table. "Good aim."

Allison rolled her eyes at the other table, saying "Don't mind them. Their heads are too thick to allow them to be anything but douche bags."

"It's true, man," Matt said when Adam laughed, patting him mock-somberly on the shoulder.

Just then the bell rang, dismissing them, and they stood and rode the wave of people out the door of the cafeteria, dropping their trays off at the luch window.

"Whataya have next?" Matt asked, and Adam glanced down at the schedule paper-clipped to the front of his planner. "Oh, ummm...study hall."

"Oh, same as Kris," Matt remarked, and Kris looked up from where he was walking beside them, saying "Hmmm?"

"Take the new kid to his class like a gentleman, Krissifer," Matt drawled, and Kris laughed, grinning brightly over at Adam and saying "Can do."

The others wandered off to their classes, and Adam shyly followed along beside Kris, whom was obviously well-liked-- he was stopped often in the hallways by all kinds of people, and he laughed easily with all of them, hugging the girls and smacking the guys on the back.

"So, hey, I heard you sing?" Kris asked as they sat down together, a few minutes early, in study hall.

"Yeah.. I was in the musical every year back in L.A...theaters kind of my thing," Adam replied, stomach twitching a little as Kris, not seeming to think anything of it, laid a hand on his arm as they talked.

"Oh, awesome," Kris said, half a grin pulling up the corner of his full lips. "I play the guitar for the plays sometimes. You should come over to my place sometime, I can show you my baby and you can sing for me, huh?"

"We'll see about the singing part, but definitely," Adam replied, returning Kris' smile.

~

Adam found himself at Kris' house not only the next day, but every day that week- sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with various other people.

The first time he came over he was introduced to Kris' mother-- and Kris later informed him he'd charmed the pants off of her in only one visit. Despite his suspicious trouble-maker appearance, his natural charm easily won over adults.

Then Kris had brought out his guitar, a well-worn acoustic, and played 'Come Together'--and Adam's jaw very nearly unhinged, watching his fingers slide deftly along the frets.

"Oh my god, dude! Way to downplay your talent when you told me you played guitar, jesus, ya didn't tell me you're frickin' amazing!"

Kris grinned, a blush staining his cheeks, and that was-- "I'm not that good," Kris began to protest, but Adam put a hand over his mouth, saying "Shush. No lying."

Kris wriggled away and laughed, sticking his tongue out. "But now you have to sing along with me. I know you know Come Together."

Kris strummed out the beginning bars, and by the end of it each other's antics-- like Adam throwing in a line of opera just for the hell of it-- had them laughing hysterically in between words, and when they were done Kris stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, you're lecturing /me/ on downplaying my talent? You hit notes that I can't even /comprehend/ and you say that you 'sing'?"

"Fine, we're both inherently modest," Adam giggled, then let out an anticipatory "oooh" as Mrs. Allen called them down for brownies.

And over the next two months Adam found himself spending more and more time with Kris-- and he didn't let himself dwell too closely on the happy fluttering in his gut every time he caught sight of him. With Kris and his other friends surrounding him, he could nearly forget about the people who followed him with unfriendly eyes ad whispered cruel words to each other-- and when his Mom asked him how his day had   
been, his 'good' reply was always, surprisingly enough for a high schooler, sincere.

~

Kris trotted across the bustling school lot, craning his neck around looking for a familiar black-haired figure. Him and Adam, living only two blocks apart from each other, always walked home together, but   
today Adam hadn't been waiting for him out front by the doors like usual.

Kris felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, and automatically reached for it, expecting it to be Adam, but screen showed Megan.

KRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kris raised an eyebrow and tapped in a reply.

Um, wat?

Back steps ASAP Its Adam needz u now!!!

Kris was off and running towards the back of the school before he even fully absorbed the message.  
A minute later he was turning the corner around the back of the school, and took in Megan standing close over a figure sitting on the steps, his shoulders shaking and his head in his hands.

"Adam, ohmygod, what happened?" Kris asked, rushing over and kneeling before him.

"I saw it," Megan said, sounding on the verge of tears. "Some assholes from the baseball team yelled something really mean at him, and Adam said something back and t-the guy just..."

"Adam, Adam, look at me," Kris commanded, and Adam shook his head, but Kris put his fingers under his chin and lifted his face despite the protest.

"Oh my god," Kris exclaimed, outraged, taking in Adam's tear-stained face and the angry purple bruise blooming along his jaw.

"I'll go, go get a teacher or someone," Megan said, rushing off, and Kris turned back to Adam, who had tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Adam, gosh," Kris breathed, taking him into his arms, and Adam buried his face into his neck, shaking. "Why the...hell did they do this?"

"T-they called me a f-fag," Adam stammered, "And I said something smart-ass back, and the b-big one swung at me..."

"Those fucking assholes, oh my god I am going to--" Kris started, but was cut off by Adam sniffling wetly against him and mumbling "But i-it's true, Kris... I am gay, I-I'm..."

Adam stiffened in his arms as soon as the words came out, like he actually thought Kris was going to pull away.

"Oh, Adam, you really think I'd be a bigot like them? You're perfect as you are, okay, they don't matter one frickin' bit," Kris fiercely replied, protectively running his fingers through Adam's thick hair.

Adam raised his head after a moment and managed a brave smile, and Kris had a fleeting moment of being stunned by how utterly beautiful he was before Megan and their Chemistry teacher came running round the side of the building.

The guys who did it ended up with three days suspension-- but much more satisfying was watching Adam, the next time he saw them off school grounds, strut up, draw himself to his full height, and land a kick directly to the leader's balls, his long legs denying them any chase.


	2. Sophomore Year

Adam trotted down the street, squinting against the sun. Kris hadn't been outside the school after the bell had rung, so he'd started off alone, intending to drop by his house-- he passed it on the way to his own anyway.

Nobody had done anything extremely cruel since that day in his first year-- and, afterwards, he'd told all the rest of his friends about his sexuality, which, by now, he was now pretty much certain of. Girls were fun to hang out with, but they didn't give him the jittery feelings of attraction that-- ...some boys did.

In any case, his friends had all been easily accepting, much to Adam's thankfulness.

Adam approached the little green house on the corner, Kris' home, and turned onto the front path. He paused under the big oak tree by the walkway, detecting a slight rustling from above.

Ah, there he is, Adam thought, before looking up, and, indeed, there was a small figure perched on a thick branch, mostly obscured by the bundles of leaves.

Everyone had some habit associated with thinking hard about something-- chewing pens, tapping fingers. Kris Allen climbed trees.

Adam grinned and sighed, stretching his long limbs up to grab a branch and pulling himself up with a huff of breath.

"You're the only person I'll climb trees for, Allen," Adam huffed fake-moodily, getting his head even with Kris' knee, and Kris startled, eyes unfogging and snapping over to him.

"Jeez, Adam, startle me much?" Kris said, half-smiling, and Adam raised an eyebrow. He'd been really out of it, apparently.

"So, what're you pondering so intently?" Adam asked, and Kris bit his lip, looking away. "Oh. Um, well... Katy asked me out."

Adam felt something horrifyingly like jealously rear up in his chest at those words, but he kicked it down-- Kris was his best friend. "Oh, wow. Congrats, man, she's really cool."

"Well, I... I didn't give her an answer yet, actually... It was kind of... kind of a surprise," Kris replied, looking at the tree limb branching out beside him.

"Are you serious, dude? Everyone can tell she's been crazy over you for, like, ever," Adam said, incredulous. Everybody with eyes could see how sweet, pretty Katy O'Connell looked at Kris. Except Kris himself, apparently. Adam felt like something was deflating inside him as he thought of what an absolutely picture-perfect couple they would be.

"Yeah, but I...." Kris trailed off, glancing over at him and biting at the full curve of his bottom lip

"What, you're not....into her?" Adam asked, feeling dirty and traitorous as that thought gave him a sick hope.

"No, I mean.. She's really nice and sweet and pretty..."

"Then what--?" Adam started, but Kris cut him off with "Let's go inside."

"Okay..." Adam agreed, slithering ungracefully out of the tree after him.

They made their way through the living room, calling a greeting out to Kris' mom before climbing the stairs to his room.

Kris trotted in and plopped down onto the bed, a subtle nervousness coloring his features and posture, the kind of small mood clues of Kris' that only Adam could really pick up on.

"I. Um. I'm really bad at saying things, so... Can I play you something?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Adam replied, vaguely confused as he sat on the bed next to the other boy. He knew Kris often got things across best through music, but he didn't see what was complicated here. The All-American boy with the All-American girl-- It was, despite Adam's inner jealousy, the perfect match.

"Okay. I changed it a little, so..." Kris said, then let out a long breath, his eyes closing as he began strumming out the beginning chords to a soft melody.

 

For the life of me   
I never thought it could be   
The way it stands right now   
Emotions running high   
Every night I wish that I   
Could tell you how I feel   
Those words are here in my heart   
Oh but there is just one missing part   
How to put it together   
How to say it right   
And let you know that, every night   
I'll be dreamin', dreamin'   
Hoping baby you will be there   
I'll be dreamin', dreamin'   
Hoping baby you will be there

Let me take time out   
To try and find out   
If this could be real   
'Cause reality scares me   
But now I've figured it out, yeah,   
baby it's always been you   
Those words are here in my heart   
Oh but there is just one missing part   
How to put it together   
How to say it right   
And let you know that, every night   
I'll be dreamin', dreamin'   
Hoping baby you will be there   
I'll be dreamin', dreamin'   
Hoping baby you will be there

 

The room was silent as he finished, Kris looking to Adam, who's lips were parted in faint disbelief, his expression a little stunned.

"I'm s-sorry," Kris stammered, blushing tomato red and putting the guitar aside, "I shouldn't've, you, I know you don't..."

"Shhh," Adam hushed, still trying to come to terms with what had been contained in that song. "...Come here."

Kris scooted over and burrowed into Adam's arms, burying his face into his shoulder and mumbling "But yeah, Adam, it... It is you. I, Katy is great, but, I don't... like or want her like that. It's just, it's... I think it's always going to be you."

"S'alright, Kris, it's... me too, honey," Adam mumbled in reply, holding him.

And when he could simply not stand it one moment longer, he bent down to him, eyes sliding shut.

Their lips met and clung deliciously slowly after a long moment of pause, Kris' mouth warm and soft under his. A shiver traveled in a current through both of them, their mouths quickening to clumsy franticness as their lips opened for each other, tongues brushing and meeting.

Everything in the world was focused down to Kris in his arms, his honey-sweet lips molding to his, and yeah, Adam hazily thought, this is what he'd been missing.

A long minute later they parted, panting against each other's mouths as they met gazes.

"Yeah," Kris grinned, rubbing circles with his thumb against Adam's neck. "That's definitely why."

~

Thirty minutes later found them curled up together on the small couch in Kris' room, half laying down. Kris' TV was on, more for background noise than anything else, as neither of them were really paying it much attention.

Kris was tucked into Adam's arms, stretching up every few seconds to meet him in long, lingering kisses.

"Mmm," Kris sighed, nuzzling Adam's jaw and pressing an almost-shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I sort of really can't believe this happened. Is happening."

"Baby, shouldn't I be the 'Oh my god is this really happening' one here?" Adam asked, grinning down at Kris. His Kris.

"Well, it's just... You're such a go-getter, and I was convinced that if you wanted me you'd do something about it..." Kris replied, liquid brown eyes gazing up at him.

"Well, I was under the impression until, oh, forty-five minutes ago, that you were straight, although I'm extremely glad that that doesn't seem to be the case," Adam smiled, tightening his arms around Kris and claiming those smiling soft lips for a moment.

"Well I thought I was," Kris laughed, his eyelashes dark fans against his cheeks. "Until you. Apparently you defy sexuality. Which I guess makes me hetero-and-adam-sexual."

Adam giggled, wondering what the hell he did to earn such great karma. Well, whatever it was, he was damn glad he did it.

They'd just started making out in earnest, their mouths already finding their way more smoothly around each others, when Kris' door opened suddenly, revealing a momentarily surprised face, framed by wild red hair, that then broke into a huge grin. "Well doesn't this look cozy."

Adam and Kris quickly parted lips, color rising on both of their faces. "Oh. I kind of forgot I invited them over for pizza," Kris sheepishly said.

Megan was beside Allison, and she replied, "Yeah, you did, and yeah, that's gonna be engraved on my brain forever."

"What?" Matt burst out from behind them, crashing through the doorway. "Were they finally making out? And I missed it? Aw, dammit!"

Adam snorted, and Kris grinned bashfully, hiding his smile against Adam's shoulder. "Okay guys, yeah, we're dating."

"S'bout time you told us!" Allison said, her and Megan nearly bouncing in glee. "Ooh, we were so right!"

"Wait, what?" Adam asked, confusedly raising his eyebrows. "We figured this out, like, an hour ago."

"Seriously?" Matt asked, incredulous, and Megan continued, saying "Uh, yeah, we kind of thought you two'd been dating on the DL for.... a long time."

Kris broke into laughter, after a long moment, against Adam's chest, asking "Were we really that obvious? To everyone but each other?"

"Um, yeah, kinda," Allison confirmed, giggling with Megan as they both ran over to hug them.

"Great, guys," Matt said, walking over and sprawling onto the rest of the available couch. "So where's the pizza?"

~

The next few days with Kris were, for Adam, like something out of those dreams you never want to wake up from. From Kris grabbing his hand under the lunch table, to stealing quick, sweet kisses in empty hallways and long, drugging ones sprawled out across one of their beds after school.

Adam was sure this would be, if heaven existed, the definition of his own personal corner of it.

It was the next Saturday, the two of them laying together on Adam's bed and watching a movie, when Kris brought up the one tough subject.

"Hey, baby," Kris said, looking up at him, "Can we talk about something?"

"'Course, doll, what?" Adam asked, seeing something like apprehension flicker in Kris' eyes.

"Well, I think... I think I should tell my parents, soon. About us," Kris said, biting his lip.

Adam hadn't told his mom about Kris-- although she already knew he was gay. Then again, he really didn't need to. When he'd first introduced her to Kris, she had had that glint of knowing in her eyes, and, judging by the smile she'd thrown Kris, she approved immensely.

"I think that's probably a good idea, babe," Adam said, kissing the top of his head. "How do you... How do you think they'll take it?"

"Well, my mom already adores you," Kris grinned, lightly brushing his lips across Adam's. His face became serious once more, then, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "But.... but I dunno about my dad."

"I'm sorry, baby, that you have to do that for me," Adam said, and Kris defiantly shook his head, pressing a series of short kisses to his lips. "No. You're who I want to be with, so... so if they don't   
like it they'll just have to put up with it." His face softened. "But you'll do it with me, won't you, baby?"

"Of course, honey," Adam assured him, tucking his head under his chin. "Of course I will."

~

That Monday after school, Kris stood by his kitchen door, listening to his mom bustling around inside.

Adam grabbed his hand and squeezed it in encouragement, and Kris visibly relaxed at the touch, letting their hands part as they walked in.

"Hey, Mom," Kris said, and his mom turned to them, smiling. "Hey, honey, Adam. You guys want dinner soon?"

"In a bit, mom," Kris said, "but can I talk to you and Dad for a minute?"

"Oh, sure, honey," she answered, looking questioningly at him.

"Talk to us about what?" Kris' Dad asked, appearing through the door. Kris bit his lip. Mr. Allen was a kind man, but stern, and a bit serious.

Kris waved them into the living room, sitting on the couch, Adam taking a seat next to him, leaving space between them. Kris' parents each took one of the armchairs, and Mrs. Allen looked at her son, asking "So what is this about, sweetie?"

"Um," Kris stammered, looking over to Adam. "Well. Me and Adam, we're... we're dating."

The room was silent after this declaration, and Kris chewed on his bottom lip, looking so nervous that Adam just wanted to hold him and reassure him, but he settled for reaching across the space between them and squeezing his hand.

"Oh," Mrs. Allen said, letting out a breath. "But Kris... You never showed any interest in men before," she finished.

"It doesn't matter what I felt before," Kris said, quietly but firmly. "I have feelings for Adam, and... and we're together."

Silence stretched on for another long moment, then Kris' mother surprised them with a soft smile.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," she said, looking between the two of them and smiling. "I can tell how much you care for each other. And you're already part of the family, Adam. I know you'll take good care of my son."

"I will, Mrs. Allen," Adam promised, smiling over at his gorgeous boyfriend. Kris beamed back at him, before looking back at his parents, his face falling as his gaze landed on his   
expressionless father. "...Dad?"

His Dad let a breath whoosh out from between his pursed lips, looking over at his son. "Son, I can't say I'm crazy about the idea, but... If it's Adam who makes you happy, and he treats you good, I'm not going to say that you can't or shouldn't."

"Thank you," Kris quietly said, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked down at their linked fingers.

"You're father and I love you, Kris," her mom smiled, standing from the chair. "And now, boys, I'll go make us some supper."

They made their way up the stairs and into Kris' room, Kris beaming as he twined his arms around Adam's neck.

"Well, that went well," he smiled, leaning into his boyfriend as Adam wrapped his arms around his   
slender waist.

"It did, baby," Adam agreed, capturing Kris' bottom lip between his own, and there was no more talking for a while.


	3. Junior Year

"Happy one year anniversary, babe!" Kris grinned, crawling across the bed and into Adam's lap.

"Mmm, you too, doll," Adam replied, stroking down his back and pressing their lips together, tongue stroking across Kris' bottom lip.

"Wait a minute, I got you something," Kris said between kisses, reaching behind him and rummaging around his backpack. He emerged with a small box, handing it over to Adam.

"Aww, thanks babe," Adam said, then opened it. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" he squealed, reaching down and pulling out the bracelet. It was black, hinged at one end, slender black metal rods fanning out from the joint to wrap around into overlapping raven wings.

"Glad you like it, baby," Kris said as Adam put it on, grinning.

"I got you something too," Adam said after a moment, reaching under his bed and pulling out a light gray guitar case.

"Oh, yay!" Kris said, opening it and beaming up at his boyfriend. "I needed a new case, thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome," Adam smiled as Kris laid the case on the ground next to his backpack, then drew him back into his lap once he was done, twining his arms around his slender waist and taking Kris' mouth.

"Baby," Kris said, parting their lips with a sweet peck after a long minute. "I, I've been thinking about... about something, lately."

"What, honey?" Adam asked, nuzzling Kris' cheek and stroking his hip with a gentle hand, and Kris buried his face into Adam's neck, mumbling something undecipherable.

"What was that, baby?" Adam questioned, and Kris raised his face to look up at him, his cheeks stained a light pink. "I said I want... I want you to be my, my first."

"......_Oh. _Oh, wow, baby. Are you sure that you're ready for... for that?" Adam asked, stroking Kris' hair.

Adam couldn't deny that his thoughts did go there, sometimes. His initially innocent fantasies of just being with Kris, kissing and holding him, expanded once Adam realized that now he _did_ have the right to look at Kris like a person would their lover-- because he was his, now, no longer just a best friend he yearned for. And being able to watch Kris, to hold him, touching the soft slope of his back and the muscular curve of his thigh, he couldn't help himself from thinking, sometimes, alone at night, what it would be like to have him spread out underneath him, panting and wanting and wrecked. But Adam knew he'd never ever push his baby to take that step before he was ready, so he'd kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yes," Kris said, nodding against his chest before looking up at him, chocolate-brown eyes deep with emotions. "Adam, I... I _love _you, baby. I've been thinking about it and... I want you. I want to give you that. But if you aren't ready, I get it, so don't, don't think you have t--"

Adam cut him off with a long, wet kiss, frantic with so many emotions.

"I love you, I love you too, baby," Adam murmured, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his boy's sweet, swollen lips. "I want to, too. And, and no one will be home until six thirty."

"Good," Kris smiled, looking shyly up at him from under his lashes, and Adam laid a warm palm along his jaw, pulling sweet kisses from his lips in small nips and glides. Kris' soft mouth parted beneath his, hands burrowing into his dark hair as their tongues slowly stroked together.

Adam lightly nudged Kris back to lay on the bed, stretching out overtop of him as Kris' hands slipped almost hesitantly under his t-shirt, laying warm on the skin of his back.

"Okay?" Adam asked, trailing his tongue across Kris' full bottom lip, and Kris wiggled underneath him, thighs falling open to cradle Adam's hips. Moans spilled from both their mouths as their hardness met and fit together, cocks rubbing through denim and cloth.

"Yes," Kris panted, face pink. "It's good. M-more?"

"What do you want, baby?" Adam asked, unable to resist wriggling against the long leanness stretched out underneath him, small shocks of pleasure radiating throughout his body.

"I want, could you," Kris stammered, then blushed to the roots of his hair. "Could you, b-blow me?"

"Yes, baby, yeah," Adam agreed, licking wetly into Kris' mouth as his slightly trembling hands worked at his shirt buttons. Adam pulled the shirt away to reveal his boyfriend's toned chest, pressing a nearly-shy kiss over his heart before shucking his own t-shirt off over his head.

"They're everywhere," Kris mumbled with a grin once Adam had cast the shirt aside, tracing his fingers across the freckles spotting his chest, and Adam smiled, delivering a quick, sweet kiss to his lips.

He bit his lip as he reached for Kris' jeans, unbuttoning them before reaching for the fly, the rasp of the zipper loud in the quiet room. Adam pulled the denim down off Kris' hips and threw it aside, Kris lying shyly beneath him clad now only in tented black boxers, his hands lying uncertainly on his thighs.

"...Adam," Kris mumbled, a little pleading, as Adam's eyes swept over his lean, lithe body. Adam slowly reached down, hesitating with his hands at the waistband of his boxers.

Kris gazed back up at him, eyes deep and dark, hips shifting as he pleaded, _"Adam."_

Adam waited no longer, pulling away the last barrier and watching as Kris' cock sprung free  
from it's cloth restraints, laying heavy against his stomach. And if there was every any shadow of doubt regarding his sexuality, well, there it went, because he was pretty much certain that he had the most beautiful sight in the world spread out below him, for his eyes alone.

Kris shifted a little embarrassedly under the scrutiny, turning his face sideways into the pillow. "I'm not, I'm not very--"

"You're beautiful," Adam said, turning Kris' face up and gently kissing his soft lips. Adam scooted down the bed as his lips found the firm dip of his stomach, pressing a kiss there before sliding lower.

Now, Adam had watched his fair share of gay porn, so, in theory, he knew what to do-- but it was rather hard to think technique with a gorgeous, dripping cock right in front of his face.

"Adam, baby," Kris whimpered, hips twitching, and Adam slowly wrapped his palm around Kris' shaft, the skin hot and silky in his hand. Kris let out a small moan as Adam began to slowly stroke him, Adam feeling Kris' length harden and grow in his hand, and it was so new, so foreign to be doing this to somebody other than himself--but he couldn't deny how right it felt to take a deep breath and lean in, tongue slowly curling around the swollen head.

The taste of the pre-come was salty and strong, but not unpleasant, and Adam hesitated only a moment before wrapping his lips around the swollen length, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck. Kris moaned above him, stroking his hair, and Adam slowly fed himself the hot flesh, until his eyes were watering up, on the verge of gagging.

Soon, his jaw was aching from being open so wide, and he was drooling all over his chin and hand-- but it was still so good, Kris' hard flesh throbbing in his mouth, Kris moaning half-formed words, head thrown back and slick lips parted. Adam sucked harder on Kris' hot length, wanting more of those noises, his own cock straining against his jeans.

"A-Adam," Kris tried to warn, his words morphing into a wail a moment before shocking waves of hot, bitter come filled Adam's mouth. He gulped, trying to take it all, but some escaped, dribbling out over his chin.

"Baby... baby," Kris panted, and Adam pulled off, wiping his chin with his hand. "Ohmygod. That was.... incredible."

Adam smiled and leaned up over his boy, pressing his tongue past his lips, and Kris gasped and blushed at finding his own taste in Adam's mouth, then moaned quietly and pulled Adam deeper, clutching into his hair as they made out for a long minute, tongues probing, lips slick and open.

"My turn," Kris finally breathed, turning and pressing Adam into the mattress.

He reached down between them and popped the button to Adam's jeans open, pulling them down his thighs. Adam kicked them away, and Kris slowly ran his hands down Adam's chest, eyes caressing the length of his body as he pulled off his briefs.

Adam lay awkwardly beneath his beautiful boy, biting his lip as he thought about his love-handles, and how awful his freckled complexion must be, flushed red-- but Kris didn't seem to see any of that as he ran his hands down his body, saying "You're gorgeous." Then Kris' eyes fell on Adam's cock, ridiculously hard against his belly, and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. "And huge, oh my god."

Adam blushed, then gasped as Kris reached down and took his cock into his hand, stroking it up and fingering the head, biting his bottom lip as he gazed down at him.

Then, before Adam could attempt any type of mental preparation, Kris' sweet mouth was ducking down, hot wet heat enveloping the head of Adam's cock. Adam moaned uncontrollably, hips thrusting up into the heat.  
Kris gurgled around his cock, then began to suck, cheeks hollowing as he sloppily slid down his length, his hand pumping what he couldn't take as Adam moaned and shuddered above him. Pleasure shocked in hot waves down Adam's spine, gathering in the pit of his stomach as Kris worked him with his tongue and lips.

Adam clenched his fingers into the bedsheets and dared a look down-- Kris' cherry-red lips were stretched taut around his wet cock, his eyelashes dark pools against his cheeks. That visual sent Adam almost tripping over the edge, cock pulsing his explosive release into Kris' mouth as Kris swallowed quickly around him, eyes closing as his throat worked.

Adam lay there, panting harshly and boneless, as Kris pulled off and wiped his face, pink tongue gliding across cherry-red swollen lips.

Adam opened his arms once he could move them again, and Kris stretched out over his body, nuzzling his face into Adam's sweaty neck, breath heavy against his skin.

"Kris... that was, you are..." Adam panted, still hazy and dazed on the aftershocks of orgasm.

"I know, baby," Kris happily sighed, kissing him slow and wet as Adam stroked his back, his thighs.

"I love you," Kris murmured, gazing down at him with big, dark eyes, and Adam replied without words, molding their lips together into a sweet, long kiss.

~

It was only the second week of school, and the Junior class was already buzzing with the first big story that everyone, even people who'd never spoken to either of them in their lives, knew about.

_Kris Allen and Adam Lambert are dating._

Adam knew that that was about the kindest thing whispered about them-- the girls either looked on in distaste or disappointment, the boys either didn't care, or murmured to each other things like "fag" and "turned a good guy into a queer."

After their first time making love, they'd both agreed that they were fed up with hiding. The next day at school, they'd showed up hand-in-hand-- much to Allison, Megan, and Matt's delight.

But Adam was certainly not under the delusion that everything was perfect about the situation. The evening after their schoolwide coming-out, Adam came over to Kris' house to find his baby sitting on the bed, cheeks wet with tears.

"Oh my god, baby, what's the matter?" Adam frantically asked, voice slipping into its upper register. He raced over and folded Kris into his arms, kissing the tears off his face and asking him what had happened.  
After some prompting, Kris explained that Sam Chesham-- a boy that he'd been good friends with since fourth grade-- had, when Kris had come up to say hi, given him a dirty look and called him a fag, before leaving.

"Oh Kris, my baby, I'm so sorry," Adam said, stroking his hair and nuzzling into the hair at his temple. "Maybe we, maybe we shouldn't've..."

"_No_," Kris said, surprising Adam with the utter determination in his voice. "I'm not going to hide like I'm ashamed. If... If he has a problem with me, and who I fell in love with, then he's, he's no friend of mine."

Adam tightened his arms around Kris, and they sat there twined together, lips hungrily seeking-- two lovers kissing their worries away.

~

Adam grabbed his tray and weaved his way through the lunchroom, making his way towards his friends. Once he reached their table he put his tray down, leaning down to give his baby a quick kiss before sitting  
next to him.

"Hey guys," Adam grinned, Kris' fingers twining with his under the table. "Sorry I'm way late. Mr. J asked if I would stay behind to help get the stage ready for the chorus concert.

"Hey, did you guys see that the prom announcements are up? Next Friday," Allison said, her and Megan obviously giddy with the thought of dresses and jewelry and hot boys and whatnot.

"But we'll all just go together, right?" Matt said, and Allison raised an eyebrow, jesting "What, don't think you can get a date?"

"Oh, those are fighting words," Matt laughed. "My dating expertise aside, I just figured it'd be more fun to go as a group than to try to entertain a random date all night. Although we'll have a sickeningly sweet couple in tow either way," Matt said, flicking his eyes towards Kris and Adam and fighting back a grin when Adam rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"But I am so taking you to prom," Adam smiled, wrapping an arm around Kris' shoulders and nuzzling his ear. "Sounds good, baby," Kris agreed, grinning up at him and pecking him on the lips.

The bell rang for the end of lunch halfway through Matt's mock-gagging fit, and they stood, laughing and chatting as they made their way towards the door, Kris still pressed into his side.

"Hey, Lambert!" Adam heard a mocking voice call, and his eyes narrowed, his arm tightening automatically around Kris. He turned and watched as Zack Meade, one of his chief harassers, approached, Zack's  
friends snickering in the background. Adam had heard plenty from him and his gang of idiots, but Zack had never ran his mouth off with Kris around.

"You proud of yourself, flaunting your twink around? 'Cause all I'm wondering is how much you had to pay him to get him to strip your fat ass and blow you..."

Adam's lips tightened, eyes narrowed angrily, and he was just about to throw something sharp back when, suddenly, Kris was out from under his arm. Adam watched, stunned, as sweet, gentle Kris walked straight up to Zack, and upturned his lunch tray into his face.

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that to Adam again, ass," Kris fumed, leaving Zack sputtering indignantly and covered in pasta sauce as he spun around and grabbed Adam's hand, walking away.

He ended up with three days detention once the office tracked him down, but yeah, Kris thought, as Adam pulled him into an empty hallway afterwards and kissed him senseless-- it was definitely worth it.

~

"Time to make you look fabulous, baby!" Adam crowed, nearly skipping into Kris' bedroom. His arms were laden with various bags, and Alli, Matt and Megan filed in after him.

"Hey," Kris said, stretching up to receive Adam's hello kiss.

"I picked up your tux rental," Adam said, then stood back, looking critically at Kris' ripped jeans and messy hair. "Let's get to work."

Soon the room was a flurry of movement, the girls running off to the bathroom to change as Adam dug through his bags of god knows what.

One long, beauty-product filled hour later, Kris sat back down on the bed, tux on, his hair gelled into place.

Allison was across the room putting on a strappy heel, her dress of flowing maroon fabric. Megan was beside her in a blue, beaded gown, long blonde hair tied into an intricate braid.

Matt sighed and plopped onto the bed beside him, straightening his tie and tying his shoes.

"C'mon, Lambert, we gotta go!"

"Good hair cannot be rushed!" Adam called back from the bathroom, but he emerged a few moments later, Kris ogling as he turned. His tux was fitted perfectly to him, accenting his sleek form. His hair was  
slicked back off his face, and his eyes were dramatically rimmed with black, his irises a sultry gray-blue as they fell on Kris. "Mmm."

"Like it?" Kris asked, standing and moving to him, hands sliding under his jacket and onto his waist.

"You have no idea, baby," Adam purred, grinning and claiming his lips, sliding his arms around his shoulders.

"Must you make out at every opportunity?" Matt sighed, the girls giggling as neither of the boys offered any response, their tongues tangling.

"If I recall right _you _were the one complaining that you didn't get to see," Megan pointed out, and Matt sighed dramatically, saying "Yes, but it loses it's novelty after roughly twenty six repititions per day."

"..And on that note, we're leaving!" Allison announced, throwing the lid to one of the shoeboxes at Adam's back, and Adam giggled, pulling Kris out the door after them.

~

By the time they pulled up in front of the country club where their prom was to be held, people were already streaming in through the large double doors.

Matt strutted in first, smiling for the photographer with Allison and Megan giggling on either of his arms.

Adam grinned and slid an arm around Kris' waist as they followed, the photographer snapping off a picture before they turned their eyes towards the large room before them, decorated with a Paris theme and  
packed with people.

The lights were dim, and the entryway was arched over by a trellis, woven through with soft red roses. The path underfoot was made to look like worn brown cobblestones, winding into the crowd.

A large Eiffel Tower sat to their right, white lights worked up it's sides, cafe-style tables and chairs spread out around it's base. Hors d'oeuvres were spread along a long table at the other end, covered in a white tablecloth.

The dance floor was large and softly lit with white floor lights, and small potted trees and more tables dotted the area nearby. Contrasting to the subtle mood, a throbbing club beat was radiating from the DJ  
stand.

Matt and the girls were already on the packed dance floor, laughing as they improvised dance moves. Adam grinned and took Kris' hand, pulling him over to them.

"But I don't... dance..." Kris weakly protested as Adam dragged him into the crowd, slyly glancing around for watching chaperones before laying his hands on Kris' hips, swaying his own to the beat and ignoring the stares coming their way.

"Loosen up, baby," Adam murmured, and soon Kris fell into the beat, making up for what he lacked in technique with energy. Adam took to teasing Kris, "accidently" brushing his hand across his thigh or the  
back of his neck, and he could tell by the mischievous look in his boyfriend's eyes that he was enjoying their secret game.

A few songs later, Adam said "I'll get us some drinks, babe," leaning in close to be heard over the music. Kris nodded his agreement, stumbling adorably when Matt pulled him over to him and the girls.

Adam zigzagged his way through the crowd towards the long table, grabbing a Swedish meatball and popping it into his mouth before heading for the drinks.

"Hey, you're--" a voice said, and Adam angrily cut it off with "Whatever it is, Zach, you can shove it up your-- oh," he said, when he actually caught sight of whom had spoken. He was slender, almost Adam's height,  
his hair an unassuming brown and his eyes a leafy green.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Adam said, cheeks tinged pink, and the guy laughed, not unkindly. "I can see that. You're Adam, right? I'm Jared. I heard you sing?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Adam replied, and Jared continued "Me and my friends have a kind of band going on." He gestured behind him to a nearby group of guys, looking over at them. "You should hang with us sometime."

Adam thought he saw, just for a moment, something glint in his eyes-- but he pushed his natural mistrustfulness aside. He seemed perfectly nice. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Cool," Jared smiled, then leaned in, saying "And you got yourself one fine boy there." He flicked his eyes over to where Kris was bouncing around with a grin. And woah, he so did not ping Adam's gaydar, but  
before he could ponder that one too closely Jared was saying bye and trotting off.

Adam stood there for a moment longer, before grabbing two glasses of punch and walking over to the cafe table where the other four had sat to take a break.

"Hey, baby," Kris said as Adam set the drinks down and took a seat by him, Matt, Alli and Megan absorbed in their own conversation. "Who were you talking to?"

"A guy named Jared," Adam said, taking a sip of his drink. "Said he heard I sing and that me and his friends should hang sometime."

"I thought that was who it was," Kris said, eyebrows knitting together in the way that signalled worry.

"What, hon?" Adam questioned, and Kris slowly replied "Well, it's just... they kind of have a bad reputation. Apparently they hang out with Zach and his goons some."

"Oh," Adam said, shrugging. "Well he sure seemed nice enough."

"Okay, baby," Kris gave in, and Adam perked up as the beginning notes of "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" began to play. The dance floor slowed, filtering down to couples swaying together.

"C'mon, babe," Kris grinned, and Adam followed him to the floor, sliding his arms around his waist as Kris' twined around his neck. Their bodies swayed together, the thick emotions weaved into the melody matching their own.

Kris shifted closer to him, cheek laying warm against the dip where neck meets shoulder, and Adam smiled down at his boy, both of them sharing a moment where every worry melted away into each other's  
embrace.

~

A brown-haired, tux-clad young man sauntered over to a dimly lit corner of the country club, tapping a large guy on the back.

"Well, I talked to him," the brown-haired boy said, flashing a mocking smile. "He totally believes that I'm gay, it won't be hard to get him to hang out with us."

The big guy snorted, saying "Of course he'd be stupid enough to believe that. Well, once you get him wasted and get the shots it'll be fucking _hilarious_, man. Show that fag what's up. Bet his boytoy won't be too happy."

"I know, dude," the other guy grinned, smacking him on the back before going off to dance.

~

At the end of the night, Kris pulled his families second car up to his house, where Adam was going to stay the night. Kris made sure that the house lights were off, signalling that his parents had went to bed,  
before sliding over the gap between their seats and into Adam's lap, caressing his jawline.

"I never told you how gorgeous you look," Kris said, carding his fingers through Adam's dark hair. "And I've wanted to do this all night," he finished, leaning in to softly capture the other boy's lips, and Adam cradled Kris' slender body to his as they kissed slow and sweet, Adam's tongue trailing over Kris' full bottom lip before slipping inside.

Soon the passion of their lips intensified, tongues hungrily stroking as Adam's hands clutched at Kris' hips, arching their heat together, before pausing.

"This is so cliché," Adam laughed into Kris' mouth, gesturing around at the car's interior, and Kris giggled.

"Then let's go inside," he grinned, opening the car door and pulling his lover out after him.


	4. Senior Year

"Where were you at lunch today, baby? I missed you," Kris said once he found his way into Adam's bedroom, twining his arms around his lover's neck.

"Oh, Jared asked me to sit with him," Adam replied, and Kris' face slipped into subtle anxiety.

"I know you don't like them, Kris, but they were all really nice to me," Adam said, a little defensive at Kris' apparent doubt in his judgment. "He told me that he doesn't share Zack's views in the least."

"That's good," Kris replied, a little doubtfully. "It's just, I've heard some really bad things about them."

"Not all stories are true," Adam replied. "There's been quite a few untrue stories about us, too, you know."

"...You're right, baby, I'm sorry," Kris replied, brushing his mouth over Adam's in a gentle carress. "I just worry. Don't be mad."

"Never mad at you, baby doll," Adam said, expression turned gentle as he leaned down to the other boy, pulling sweet, drugging kisses from his lips.

"....And you missed me at lunch that badly?" Adam grinned, pointedly nudging his thigh against the growing excitement in Kris' jeans, and Kris laughed out a "Shut up," pushing him back onto the bed.

~

"Hey Adam!" Jared's voice called, and Adam turned to see Jared trotting down the hallway towards him.

"Hey," Adam greeted, smiling, and Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper, saying "Hey, this is my address. I'm having a party at my place next Friday, just me and a couple of the guys. You should come."

"Oh, sure," Adam said, seeing Kris emerge from a nearby class and waving over his shoulder as he grabbed his babies hand.

He never saw the sly look that took over Jared's handsome face, a smirk pulling at his lips.

~

"Oooh....Adam, mmm, baby..."

"Kristopher, uhh baby doll..."

*Briiiing, Briiiing*

"FUCK IT."

Adam reached over and grabbed his cell from the bedside table, checking the caller ID as Kris' fingers stroked his thigh.

"It's your mom," Adam giggled, handing the phone over, and Kris opened the phone with a "Hey mom."

Kris listened for a few moments, then looked at Adam. "Gotta go for dinner. You wanna come?"

"Sure, baby," Adam accepted, and Kris passed on his answer before hanging up the phone.

They pulled on their clothes, Adam sending a text to his mom's phone, (Neil was off at some friend's house,) and soon they were entering Kris' house, following the scent of roast to the kitchen.

"Hello, honey," Mrs. Allen said, smiling over at Adam. "Come on and sit down, I hope you're hungry."

Adam sat by Kris, Mr. Allen smiling in greeting from the head of the table. Mrs. Allen piled generous helpings onto their plates, and Mr. Allen said grace before they dug in.

"This is great, Mrs. Allen," Adam said, but only picked at it, taking a few bites.

"Well you certainly aren't eating much," Mrs. Allen remarked, eyebrows creasing just like her sons.

"I'm just, I'm trying to lose some weight," Adam replied, and Kris looked over at him, eyes crinkling in confusion. "Why? You don't need to, baby, you're perfect."

"I just think I should," Adam said, eyes dropping to his plate.

_Jared and Adam headed to Adam's kitchen for a drink, pulling out a couple of sodas. Adam stopped by the stove, reaching for a brownie, and Jared casually looked on. "You really shouldn't eat that shit, honey. So many empty calories. And you wanna keep that hot boyfriend of yours happy, huh? Bet ya he's got more than a few admirers."_

Adam paused, thinking of how soft and thick his body was. Kris couldn't really want that. Adam put the food back down, smiling and grabbing his pop.  
  
"But it really is great, Mrs. Allen," Adam assured with a thin smile, fork pushing the food around his plate.

~

The day of Jared's party, Adam found himself in Jared's basement with a bunch of other guys, talking about random things. Jared suddenly paused, though, smiling slyly and reaching behind the couch.

"Look what I got, guys," he said, emerging with two six packs, and the guys whooped, all taking one.

"Adam," Jared said, holding one out to him, and Adam looked at it doubtfully. "Um, I don't think I should..."

"Oh, come _on,_" Jared said, rolling his eyes. "It's fine."

Adam bit his lip, and took it.

~

Bright, piercing light seeped through Adam's eyelids, and he groaned, his head pounding. He turned over and buried his face into the pillow underneath him, then froze. Wait. No. Not again.

Adam slowly cracked his eyes open, dread and shame settling into the pit of his stomach.  
He found himself looking at a rumpled Kris, sitting beside him, tears in his big, distressed eyes.

"This is the third time, Adam," Kris quietly said, looking at the comforter. "The third time you stumbled over here completely smashed."

"Kris, baby, I'm so sorry," Adam gasped, reaching out, his heart cracking as Kris flinched away from his touch, tears beginning to fall.

"No, you're not!" Kris said, voice rising, "Because it just keeps happening! You spend time with those idiots, get drunk, and wander over here! Y-you barely even spend time with us anymore! Adam, I-I... You're not even the same person anymore. I.. I can't take this anymore. I'm done."

"No, Kris, baby, I," Adam pleaded, but Kris just turned, heading towards the door.

"Just get ready and get out, Adam."

~

Allison found Adam at his house three hours later, eyes red and swollen, staring off into space.

"Oh Adam, baby," she fretted, wrapping him into her arms, and Adam stammered "I w-was so stupid... And he, he left..."

"You mean you haven't... seen the, the picture?" Allison said, sounding worried, and Adam shook his head, hardly caring about anything other than the fact that he just lost his baby.

"....Look," Allison said, pulling out her phone. "Jared, he forwarded it to everyone."

Adam looked and found a picture of him on the screen, obviously drunk and crashed out on Jared's couch, rumpled and looking exactly like the kind of person he never wanted to be. The caption read "ALL BOOZED UP WITH NO TWINK TO FUCK."

"Oh my god," Adam said, shoulders shaking. "He was right. Kris."

"I'm sorry, honey," Allison said, and Adam squeezed his eyes shut, murmuring "I need help."

~

The next week Adam went to the school's guidance councillor, who helped him get back on track-- but the problems were far from over.

"Hey, Adam," Jared said, strutting up to him in the hallway and smirking cruelly. "Did you like our little impromptu photo shoot?"

Some of Jared's friends laughed, including Zack, but most of the others in the hallway looked at Jared in disapproval.

"That kind of really was an asshole thing to do, Jared," a girl Adam hadn't ever even spoken to said, and Jared looked like some of that bravado of his was lost when several people looked on with expressions  
announcing similar opinions.

Adam walked away.

~

Adam was sitting on his bed, attempting his trig homework, when a knock came from his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said, tiredly, and his heart almost stopped when Kris walked in, eyes on the floor.

"Hey," Kris murmured, "I hear you're doing better."

"Oh my god, Kris," Adam said, and Kris looked up in surprise at the wet waver in his voice. "I was so stupid, Kris, you told me and told me but I wouldn't listen to you... I'm so stupid, oh my god..." Adam said, hiding his face in his arms as he babbled, tears leaking out against his will.

"Adam.." Kris said, and Adam felt the bed dip before arms encircled him. "It's okay, baby, I know... I do forgive you. I've missed you so much."

"I swear, Kris, never again, just please, baby, I love you so much," Adam said, melting into his arms.

Kris put his hand under Adam's jaw, looking down at him with soft eyes. "I know, baby, I love you too. We'll work it out."

Adam smiled and pressed his face into Kris' neck, and Kris stroked his hair, half a smile on his lips. "Now stop babbling and kiss me, baby."  



End file.
